


Timepiece

by stuttermoan (silkblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/stuttermoan
Summary: Snape dreads his task. Originally published September 15, 2006.
As mentioned about Derelict Taxonomies, I had a completely different view of the SS/AD relationship before DH. JKR jossed it by showing us more of Dumbledore's manipulative side and Snape's complex admiration/reliance/resentment of him.





	

I keep better time than your faith suggests  
But not by much, and not because I'm yours.  
I've marked your steps for years: they slant  
Behind your eyes and part with mine. I know  
You've built your end from valorous dissent;  
Each deed you add will make a sum of fate  
Not foreseen, but fashioned from your fire.  
This force affords a hope above all tears, one  
Taller than the darkest veil: your heart.  
The stop will come the day you drink the curse  
For him. You've set my hand to you -- a false  
Alarm of blood outspent. The cause is sped  
By all that you inspire. I understand it; still...  
(My God, why can't I take this in your stead?)


End file.
